Falling again
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: He'd always be in her head and she'd always let him break her heart. LitaCena oneshot.


Author: AngelicTorture

Title: Falling again.

Paring: Lita/Cena kind of.

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise

Summery: He'd always be in her head and she'd always let him break her heart.

Notes: Random oneshot time. Title comes from Pretty Girl by Sugarcult.

* * *

Amy sat alone in her dark hotel room. She hadn't bothered to turn on the lights when she'd gotten back, she couldn't face the bright world right now. She needed to be in the dark where no one could see her or ask her questions.

Tears slipped silently down the redhead's cheeks from heartbroken hazel eyes as she looked at her now lit up cell phone. She didn't even need to pick it up to know it was him calling her for the millionth time that night. She didn't want to hear his voice…his lies anymore.

She reached out and grabbed the phone, throwing it across the room, her eyes watching as the screen continued to flash for a few seconds until he'd obviously gotten bored and hung up. She knew there'd be a yet another voicemail message waiting for her when she was ready to listen.

She wanted to scream and turn the clock back, erase the day she'd ever set eyes on John Cena. She hated herself for letting him get to her like this, for falling for him and every word he said. She could still hear it all, every whispered word, the lies disguised as "I love you." Every world broke her heart.

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked over at the window. It hadn't been dark outside for long but it was already almost silent. She sat wondering for a second how many other people were sitting crying their eyes out at this second….how many millions of people in the world were just like her.

The diva's eyes were drawn to her phone again when the screen lit up once more. She sighed and stood up, deciding she couldn't put it off any longer, she had to talk to him. At least talking over the phone was better than in person, right now she might be tempted to scratch his eyes out if she saw his face.

She walked over to her phone and picked it up, pressing the talk button and holding it to her ear.

"Amy?...Ames please talk to me…please…" John Cena's voice cracked as he spoke.

The redhead sighed but didn't say a word. Just hearing his voice made her weak and she hated herself again for letting him do that to her.

"Amy I'm so so sorry….I love you….I know you don't believe that right now but I do and I always will."

She could hear him almost pleading with her and it broke her. She fought to hold on to her phone as her shoulders shook with every sob.

"Amy baby don't cry….I never meant to make you cry…"

Finally she had to say something.

"Why did you do it John? Why did you kiss her? Why did you follow her to her room?"

She was greeted by silence. If she hadn't been so upset she might have laughed.

"Oh you didn't know I saw you? Why John? And why her? Of all people why her?!"

She almost fell on her bed as her knees gave out on her.

"What do you want me to say Ames? That I'm sorry? Well I am….I'll say it a million times over if that's what it takes! Me and Ashley…it was a mistake baby you have to believe me……I was stupid and drunk and she was there…."

"So you slept with her because she was there and I wasn't?!! And that's supposed to make me feel better huh?!

He sighs on the other end of the line.

"Baby you know I didn't mean it like that…"

"No John I know damn well how you meant it! And don't call me baby….you lost the right to do that when you fell into bed with that wannabe whore!"

"Amy I know you're upset so I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that."

"Why? She is a whore. And you're no better than her. Why did I ever let myself get so caught up in you? When did I get so blind?"

"Ames…what are you saying?...I love you baby please don't do this….."

She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm done John….I'm done with you and falling for your lies. We're over John….you never loved me, not really. So I set you free….go and bang all the whores you want. I'm through crying over you."

"Amy you know you don't mean that….you love me and we both know it. You need me Amy just as much as I need you and I'll wait forever if that's how long its takes you to see it."

She sighed, he really didn't get it. She moved the phone away from her ear and pressed the end call button.

He was right about one thing, she did love him. That's why she had to do it. How could she pretend nothing had happened when all she'd be able to think about was the two of them together? Even if it was just once. He'd broken her trust for some drunken one night stand.

She lay back on her bed and looked at the ceiling. All she could think about was him, still after everything he was always in her head, the feel of his kiss was always on her lips. She told him she set him free…maybe one day she'd be able to set herself free.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep as her phone rang silently beside her.


End file.
